


Bad Things Don't Always Come In Threes

by IWillNotGoGentlyIntoThatGoodNight (Menochange)



Series: One shots [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Batfamily Feels, Break Up, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne-centric, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Miscommunication, Sad, Teenage Damian Wayne, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menochange/pseuds/IWillNotGoGentlyIntoThatGoodNight
Summary: Colin Wilkes breaks up with Damian Wayne. Unfortunately for the bat, the fact that Colin doesn't love him isn't the worst revelation of the night.





	Bad Things Don't Always Come In Threes

**Author's Note:**

> So... I set out to write a happy story for my 'Perception series' and came up with this instead ... needless to say it's not going well :)

This was a nightmare. It had to be.

This couldn’t really be happening. He felt numb, empty as his beloved continued to speak. He needed to leave, needed to get far away from here before the reality of the situation sunk in and he broke down. He wouldn’t give his beloved the satisfaction of seeing him cry, wouldn’t give the other boy the opportunity to mock him for his weakness – and whilst the logical part of his brain said that Colin could never be so cruel, Damian wasn’t sure if he believed it anymore. An hour ago he would have said that Colin Wilkes was the sweetest, most amazing person in the world and would have laughed in the face of anyone who tried to say otherwise – and probably punched them afterwards for speaking ill of the light of his life – but an hour ago he had also believed it inconceivable that his beloved would dump him.

The teen held back a shuttered breath as he heard the red head say something about being friends and he knew if he didn’t leave now then he’d probably do something he’d regret – like getting on his knees to beg Colin to take him back. Without a word the seventeen year old turned on his heels and walked out of the orphanage courtyard, ignoring the calls from the boy he loved.

He just didn’t understand why this was happening, why now? They were doing so well and Colin knew that Damian loved him, loved him more than he had ever loved anything in this cold, cruel world. Sure the teen had never actually said the words to his boyfriend - he had always been better at showing rather than telling - but it wasn’t like he was being subtle about it. But what if Colin didn’t know, what if this was all a huge misunderstanding because Damian had never said ‘I love you’ out loud before? What if Colin really didn’t want to break up and this was all just a huge mistake.

Or maybe the red head knew exactly how he felt and realised what everyone else already knew. Maybe he finally came to the realisation that Damian wasn’t good enough for someone as pure, sweet and wholesome as Colin. The Wayne heir was tainted, broken and not worth his time, not worth his love. How could Colin love him knowing what he did about Damian’s past, and yes he had improved and matured over the years but even as he is now the current Robin was no saint. Why would his beloved love him when no one else did? It was stupid of Damian to believe that he could love and be loved, that he could find someone who looked past who he was made to be and see him for who he was, who he wanted to be. It was his mistake for trusting someone else with his heart. Stupid of him to fall in love in the first place, lead to believe that everyone deserved to be loved regardless of who they were. It was his fault for listening to Grayson and his idiotic ideas. He should have know better. Love didn’t exist, it was foolish and had no place in his world. It was a hindrance. He didn’t need it. He didn’t need …Colin… didn’t need him at all. It’s not like the other boy shattered his heart into a million pieces, Damian was fine. He was perfectly alright and everything was fine. Nothing was wrong because he couldn’t lose something that didn’t exist. Everything was fine. And maybe if he repeated it enough he would one day believe it.

“Hey Little D!” Grayson laughed breaking Damian out of his stupor. Somehow he had managed to walk back to the manor on autopilot whilst deep in thought – given that this was Gotham, he was lucky to make it back in one piece given how unaware he had been of his surroundings.

Damian blinked looking around the room to see a group of people; Todd, Drake, Cain, Thomas, Gordon, Brown and Grayson sitting in the parlour room. A quick glance at the clock in the hallway said it had been hours since he initially set out to meet Colin for their date. He laughed bitterly as he remembered how foolish he had been this morning. He had been happy, excited even, not because they were doing anything special but because anytime spent with Colin was time well spent. Because even after nearly a year of dating his heart still went wild at the very thought of seeing the other boy. But it was all a lie, it was all a sick cruel game

“Dames?”

Damian looked back up at Grayson – who had gotten off his place on the couch to walk towards him, as though he were some sort of skittish animal – and decided then and there that he needed a hug. He needed to talk about what happened, needed to hear Grayson tell him that everything was okay, that Colin would come to his senses and take him back. He needed his brother. The teenager to a step forward about to launch himself at the older man when something on the parlour table caught his eye. It was a picture (a clipping from one of Vicky Vale’s ridiculous articles that Damian had seen before) from a Wayne Gala a few weeks ago. It was of his father with some supermodel or another at the front but in the back left corner was Damian and Colin both smiling and laughing at something stupid – The red head had been Damian’s plus one and had made what could have been a dreary social event into a night he would never forget. But something was wrong with this picture, the image of the two of them looked weird and it took damian a moment (and another step forward) to realised that it was ripped, right where his face was. He stopped finally piecing everything together. They had been laughing earlier when he had arrived, there in front of them was a picture of him which was destroyed and a few days ago Damian had found Grayson’s number in Colin’s phone. It was a set up. They had all been laughing at him. He was the joke.   

“Holy shit! Is the bat-brat crying?” Todd half yelled sounding a little shocked pretending as though Damian’s misery had taken him off guard. Robin sneered letting out a hiccup of a laugh, of course Todd would laugh when he found out, and they all would. They’ve probably been mocking him behind his back for the last eleven months, joking about how stupid he was to believe that someone would want him. He knew he could be a handful sometimes; that he could be arrogant, spiteful and stuck up. He knew that they hated… hate him– he had foolishly thought that they had moved past it over the years – he just hadn’t realised until now how much. At the very least he hadn’t thought Grayson would be in on the mocking. But then again, everyone he believes in seems to always let him down, his grandfather, his mother, his father, his so called friends and now Colin, so why not Grayson.

“I think he’s finally lost it” Brown whispered obviously mocking him.

“He was hanging out with Colin today, maybe something happen?” That was Drake (who was probably enjoying the very sight of him dishevelled and distraught) pretending to be perceptive. Damian felt his anger rise at the voice even though it had been years since they had truly fought or even been actively malicious towards each other – but perhaps that was just another thing Damian had been a fool to believe, perhaps he was the only one who had let go of past hatred.

Just looking at Drake (although his vision was slightly blurry given the water leaking from his eyes) sitting there looking up at him with faux concern like he wasn't part of the reason why Damian’s world had just collapsed, made the teen's hands clench tight enough to draw blood. It wasn’t fair, everything in his life was going to shit and they all just sat there pretending. Grayson was never around (and apparently hated him), Jon was angry at him and had formed his own superhero team without inviting him, He was currently fighting with his father about collegeand the company not to mention that they all knew Drake was his father’s first choice for Batman and as the Wayne heir and now Colin didn’t want him. It would be the icing – the overtly sweet chocolate frosting monstrosity that Grayson loves – on the fucking cake if it turns out that Colin is in love with Drake. It wouldn’t even surprise him, everyone else in his life thought Drake was better than him, why wouldn’t Colin. Or perhaps it was worse than that. Colin was a poor orphan who had talked about moving away maybe even going to college, maybe …. Maybe they had paid Colin to … to date him so that could all have a laugh, to mock him for feeling. Maybe Colin never loved him at all. How long had they all been playing him, laughing at him behind his back? How could they do this to him? All he had wanted was someone of his own, someone who wanted him. Someone who believed he was enough. Why couldn’t he have that? Why did no one ever want him?

“Shit Dami. What happened? What’s wrong?” Grayson’s moved forward, arms open as though the older man was going to hug him but Damian moved quicker. He wouldn’t fall for this act again, he wouldn’t allow himself to be mocked further. He was stupid to trust them – stupid to trust anyone. His mother was right, he was weak.

The sad part was that he wasn’t even angry, he just felt hollow because all he could think about was how horrible he must be as a person that even Richard Grayson wanted to see him break like this? For the nicest, brightest person with the biggest bleeding heart in the world to enjoy his misery must mean that Damian hadn’t changed as much as he had though (he’s probably worse because Nightwing wouldn’t even be so cruel to criminals).

“Fuck off and die Grayson. Like you don’t already know, jokes over. Haha I obviously got what was coming to me right? I obviously deserved this for being so stupid.” His voice cracked half way, the scorn he tried to inject into his voice didn’t come through, leaving him sounding weak and pathetic.

“Dami, What…”

Damian didn’t wait for his ‘brother’ – he scoffed even thinking the word – to finish talking as he turned on his heels and bolted up the stairs, ignoring the voices calling out behind him. The teenager barricaded himself in his room (in case they came up to mock him further) and made his way into bed, not even bothering to take off his shoes or jacket before he cocooned himself in his blankets. He was a coward, hiding away because he couldn’t bear to face their mockery, couldn’t bear to see their scorn. He would instead hide in his room until he had to go for patrol, just until he could compose himself enough to walk out with his head held high. He would use this time to shove it away, to learn from his mistakes. He had become too complacent, too trusting, too weak, he would be better from here on out.

He would show them all that he wasn't weak.

He was Damian Wayne. They would not break him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this, maybe make it a two shot because obviously there is more going on in this world than what Dami sees. But I'm going on a bit of a story Hiatus (until Jan) sometime after this week/next week (depending on when I get the last of my story updates out) so if I don't manage to write it before then (it's half written but I'm not 100% sold on my characterization of Colin so I'm thinking or rewriting it from Dicks POV) then this will probs just stay a one shot tbh.


End file.
